The Music of the Night
by OperaRose
Summary: This is Christine's thoughts during The Music of the Night. Please review! This is my fist time doing a Phantom and Christine moment from the 25th anniversary.


Phantom of the Opera

The Music of the Night

Disclaimer: POTO is not mine, it only belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Christine stared at her Angel of Music, her teacher standing in front of his miraculous organ, staring straight at her, him overpowering her with his presence. His melodious voice began to fill her ears.

"_Nighttime sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation…_

_Darkness stirs, _

_And wakes imagination…_

_Silently the senses…_

_Abandon their defenses…" _

"Here." he commanded as he directed her gaze to his right with his hand, and Christine was helpless but to follow.

"_Slowly, gently, _

_Night unfurls its splendor…_

_Grasp it, sense it, _

_Tremulous and tender…"_

As her Angel neared her, Christine slowly turned her head to face him, but his hand was gently placed on her cheek, turning her head away. She closed her eyes in soft delight and sweet content.

"_Turn your face away…_

_From the garish light of day…_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…"_

His hand went closely to the tip of her chin and turned her to face him. As soon as she looked at him, he immediately released his hold on her and turned away.

"_And listen to the music of the night._

_Close your eyes, _

_And surrender to your darkest dreams…" _

She closed her eyes.

"_Purge your thoughts _

_Of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, _

_Let your spirit start to soar!" _

As his hand moved upward, Christine closed her eyes as she felt music swell her being once again. She took the time to relish its comfort and welcome its embrace. She soon felt him caress one of her short curls.

"_And you'll live…_

_As you never lived before…" _

He then moved his gaze so he was right un front of her, and he began to sing with all the passiomn he could muster.

"_Softly, deftly, _

_Music shall surround you…_

_Hear it, feel it,_

_Closing in around you…_

_Open up your mind…_

_Let your fantasies unwind…_

_In this darkness which you know_

_You cannot fight…_

_The darkness of the music of the night." _

Christine suddenly found her hand reaching up to his lips, and then she pulled her hand back, and then wiping the back of it against her mouth. She soon realized what she was doing and tried to get away from him, but his voice stopped her, and she began to roam about his lair.

"_Let your mind start a journey_

_Through a strange new world…_

_Leave all thoughts_

_Of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you_

_Where you long to be!" _

Christine stopped and closed her eyes, doing just as he instructed, _Let my soul take me where I long to be. _

"_Only then…_

_Can you belong _

_To me…"_

Christine felt his voice near her again and she began to breathe quickly as her body moved at the same pace. His arm soon wrapped around her and as his touch enveloped her, she closed her eyes and her hand fell onto his arm, and heard him breathe.

"_Floating, falling, _

_Sweet intoxication…_

_Touch me, trust me, _

_Savor each sensation…" _

She could hear his sweet and tender voice inside her ear. She lifted up a hand to touch his face, _Touch him, tust him. Savor each sensation. _As her hand touched his mask, she immediately felt his hand move hers away from his mask in a firm grip.

"_Let the dream begin…_

_Let your darker side give in…" _

He then tenderly placed one of his hands on hers and began to guide her towards the center of his lair. She gazed at him with a mixture of longing, softness, and amazement and could only look into his eyes.

"_To the power of the music _

_That I write…_

_The power of the music of the night!"_

His hand then went outward and Christine followed his gaze, before he once again took hold of her arm. All of this took a hold of her at one time, even the music of the night he was speaking of. She soon fainted into his arms.

Please review! This is my first time doing it from the 25th anniversary.


End file.
